Leaving Whites
by odmonkey
Summary: Sequel to Wedding Blues. You had probably better read that one first, though it could stand by itself. RR


I'm so very sorry for not updating "Moonlight Viewing" but gah, I can't do it! I'll get round to it eventually. So, enjoy the sequel to "Wedding Blues". I plan on writing a prequel too...

Sakura was surprised when she came home after her mission to find Sasuke sitting in her living room looking like the world was falling in. Sitting down opposite him he didn't meet her eyes.

'Sasuke?' She raised an eyebrow at his clenched fists that were resting in his lap.

Feeling her eyes on him he cleared his throat and looked away, before trying and failing to start his explanation.

'Sasuke, is everything okay? Is Ino alright? Has anything happened?' Sakura was beginning to get worried, Sasuke wasn't himself. He hadn't visted her or said more than a few sentences to her since his wedding less than two months before.

Sasuke stood up suddenly and started pacing, a sure sign of Sasuke-tension. This continued for a few minutes before Sakura sighed in annoyance and caused Sasuke to snap.

'Who is he Sakura? I want to know and I want to know now' Sasuke towered over her, his mouth set into a grim line.

Sakura's first response was shock; Sasuke never shouted, ever. The second was a cold dread that settled into the pit of her stomach. How could she tell him? How could she tell him that she was betraying him and his quest. She was his best friend and she knew that once Sasuke wanted to know something, he wouldn't drop it until he found out.

Seeing her hesitation made Sasuke even angrier and he gripped the sides of the armchair she was in and leaned closer into her.

Sakura decided that offence was the best form of attack at this moment in time and sat up slightly to glare at him.

'What concern is it of yours Sasuke? You're a married man! And don't even think of using the "he needs to be good enough" routine. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!'

Sasuke's face was stony as he listened to Sakura rant about how he and the rest of team 7 were overprotective to the point where she was barely allowed out of their sight.

Sakura dredged her mind for things she could say to keep this tirade going. Team 7 were too caring sometimes but she didn't resent it half as much as she was making out now. And truth be told, as much as she loved the man in her life, his skill could outdo hers in a second and she wouldn't be able to take care of herself.

'Shut up, Sakura' Even Naruto wouldn't argue with the tone in his voice.

'Sakura, you will tell me who this man is or I'll find out myself and kill him'

The irony of this was delicious but Sakura couldn't consider this thought much as she was too busy with the fear running through her. What could she do? Lie and have a Sasuke ten times angrier on her back. Pretend she was going out with someone in the village, fake it for awhile and risk the anger of the man she truly loved. Or tell the truth and have Sasuke never speak to her again, perhaps even hurt her.

True, Sasuke didn't talk to her much anyway but she wasn't sure if she could take him hating her. Did she owe it to him to tell the truth? Years ago she would have believed that she owed him everything but now, she wasn't so sure. He had betrayed her before, was this any different?

'Tell me, Sakura…' Sasuke ground out these words from behind gritted teeth.

He wasn't sure what had led him to her apartment tonight. But he did know that he had to know who this man she could truly love was. He had been obsessing over that throw-away sentence for the last two months. It was slowly killing him.

He didn't think he loved her, wasn't sure if he could love. But he did recognise the emotions of jealousy and anger over the way she had left him behind. He deserved nothing less, he could admit to that, but to be tossed at the roadside was too much for his pride to bear.

Sakura was still agonising over what to do when she felt a very familiar presence in the room. Evidently Sasuke felt it too as he leapt back into a defensive stance and pure rage crossed over his features.

Sakura sub-consciously relaxed as the man leant over the back of her chair, kissed her cheek and looked at the now shocked Uchiha crouched a couple of feet away.

'I think we should tell him, don't you Sakura?'

'It's not like we have any choice now' Sakura mumbled, agitated.

The look of anger, hurt, betrayal on Sasuke's face was too much for her to handle and she had to look away.

Itachi's eyes were not his usual fiery red, but instead a calm black as he looked fondly at Sakura before smiling amiably at his younger brother.

Words failed Sasuke, he had never felt as bad as he did at the moment when the woman he had often thought of restoring his clan with had been kissed by the man who had destroyed his clan in the first place.

Itachi's smile widened as he saw the emotions cross his only living relative's face. His relationship with Sakura was genuine, she was the only thing that mattered to him, but he couldn't resist causing his little brother a little it more hatred. Maybe after this, he would be worthy.

'…Why…?' It was all Sasuke could manage.

'I love her, little brother. Why does this bother you so much? Is it because, yet again, I have taken something precious to you? You are still weak Sasuke. If you cannot seize what you want, you will never be strong enough'

Itachi turned back to Sakura who was looking down at her hands, almost crying. He knelt beside her, ignoring his brother. Taking her hands he looked into her eyes, causing her to smile slightly, she really did love this man. He gently kissed her lips before pulling her to her feet.

Sasuke glared at the pair of them. 'You'll never get away with this' he spat 'You've been associating with an S-class, you may as well be one yourself'

Sakura looked at the ground, then smiled at Sasuke. 'Tell Naruto, and the others, I love them. And I love you too Sasuke. But I've found the one I want'

His eyes widened as he looked at his brother. He hadn't noticed before but Itachi wasn't wearing his scratched hitai-ate. He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki robes either. He looked so young, he could see himself in that face, he could see himself holding Sakura as she looked as content as she did now.

'I'll keep her safe Sasuke, she'll have everything she wants' Itachi was forming hand-signs as he spoke.

The last he saw of Sakura was a brilliant smile as she held onto the waist of the worst man in the world.

And she was gone.

R/R


End file.
